


Idolize

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Peeping, Pining, admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito always wakes up before Deidara. He takes advantage of this time to just admire.





	Idolize

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> I have this headcanon that Obito always wakes up before Deidara, so he gets enough time to brush his teeth, clean his face and prep for the day before the blonde wakes up. Then, when he's done, he likes to watch Deidara sleep like the creep he is. (Sorry my bad english) (Btw i love your fics and have been re-reading them while i wait for your uploads ❤❤ love your t/Obidei stuff, it gives me life ❤ kudos for you)

For the past six months, a thought has been plaguing Obito’s mind.

He figured it out only a month ago and he hadn’t been able to let it go since. At the wee hours of the morning, sitting alone in a gray cave cooler than the rest of the world, Obito watched as the early morning rain falls outside the entrance.

Water droplets dripped from one bright green leaf to another, rolling as clear, giant beads. When the next droplet fell, the water splatter reverberating in his head, until the thought finally manifests itself long enough for Obito to hold onto it.

Deidara is beautiful.

It’s been haunting him ever since. Obito wrings the excess water from his face towel and folds it neatly, hanging it up on its designated hook. He takes his mask from the counter and fastens it on his head.

He glances at the time. Twenty minutes, he notes.

When he leaves the bathroom, fresh-faced and clean-shaven, he is not at all surprised that Deidara is still asleep.

He’s been taking notes, he supposes. Deidara would not begin to wake until the clock strikes five minutes past nine. It’s strange how he just notices that.

Obito pads over to the other side of the room, the worn wooden paneling of the floor creaking quietly under his weight. He leans down and presses a hand on the paneling. He folds his legs under him and sits.

He’s quiet for a while, just sitting there with his hands neatly on his knees, doing nothing but staring.

He recalls the thought that bounces around in his head and holds onto it, trying to justify his actions. Deidara is beautiful, he thinks, no matter what he’s doing.

When Deidara is upset, he’s wild and beautiful. When Deidara is performing art and blowing everything up, he’s untamed and beautiful. When Deidara is telling Tobi about how wrong he is on the view of art, he’s unhinged and beautiful. When Deidara is peaceful and molding clay, he’s calm and beautiful.

Deidara is beautiful no matter what.

Obito glances at the clock again and reassured of his time, he reaches out to stroke the soft-looking cheek of his. It is soothing to him. Obito swears that he can even feel it through the fabric of his gloves. He keeps his touch soft, gentle, and almost dream-like. Deidara doesn’t move once, only a tiny twitch of the corner of his lips.

He doesn’t fret, moving to run his fingers over his eye. It moves rapidly under his eyelid and Obito knows in an instant that he’s dreaming. He slides his hand quickly over to the other side and, in one quick movement, tucks the long bang over his ear.

Without the golden hair in his way, Obito can see so clearly what Deidara keeps hidden every day. It might not be as significant as him hiding his entire face behind a mask, but Tobi has his reasons and Deidara-senpai would have to earn the honor of unmasking him.

Obito traces the outline of his other eye, fascinated by the lightness of his eyelashes. They’re blonde, much like the rest of him, and so light that they’re almost invisible to the eye.

He wonders, idly, if Deidara’s arms are actually covered in hair before he lost both of them and that he never noticed because they were too light.

He brushes the thought away when Deidara moves in his sleep again. He quickly glances at the clock and then glances down at Deidara. Obito moves and runs his fingers through Deidara’s hair, pretending to feel how soft they are between his fingers.

He feels jealous of the wind for it always winds its way through these very same strands.

Obito occupies himself with combing his fingers through his hair and almost loses himself in the moment, his vision glazing over and seeing nothing but the resting figure laying in front of him.

The familiar sound of a clock ticking reminds Obito where he is. He takes his hand away from Deidara’s hair. Obito looks up at the wall and checks the time.

There is still a few minutes left before the clock strikes nine and he supposes that, since life is short and all, he should risk it.

Obito presses both of his palms against the wooden paneling of the floor. He leans down and when his masked face is but mere inches above Deidara’s, he stops.

He stares at every detail of Deidara’s expression, eager to take in everything and ingrain it into his mind’s eye. With the help of the Sharingan, this image will not be easily forgotten. Obito breathes out shakily, suddenly finding himself completely overwhelmed. Obito leans back and, with a final glance at the clock, decides that it’s time and takes off his mask.

Obito lays it on the ground gently, having it quietly knock against the wooden floor and nothing else. He tears his gaze away from the clock — those enchanting arms pointing to the time in the brass casing — and looks back down at Deidara.

He’s no longer in the deep sleep stage and Obito wonders if he even has the time.

But if he lets this slip from between his fingers, will he have another chance?

Obito leans down once more and like a giant bird of prey waiting for the perfect moment to strike, he leans down to close the final inches between their two faces when Deidara exhales softly.

He closes his eyes and presses a light kiss on Deidara’s forehead. He doesn’t need to look at the time to know that it’s nearing three minutes past nine.

When Obito pulls away, Deidara’s eyes begin to blink open. He reaches for his mask and fastens it. He adjusts it as Deidara wakes up, yawning mutely and rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes.

Three minutes pass and Deidara sits up, grumbling under his breath.

“Good morning, senpai,” Tobi says happily.

He doesn’t get a response until thirty-eight seconds later and the response isn’t even worth any of his trouble.

“What are you doing, Tobi, you idiot?”

Deidara’s sleep-roughened voice makes Obito smile. Tobi merely shrugs. “I was waiting for senpai to wake up,” he says.

“Creep,” Deidara says but Obito thinks he doesn’t mean it in a harsh way. He takes another two minutes to fully become aware of the situation and then he tosses his blanket away. Obito watches as Deidara swings his legs over to the other side of the bedding. Deidara stands up from the ground and heads toward the bathroom.

“Good morning, good morning,” Tobi hums to himself. He gets ready to stand up before he notices a line of gold laying on top of the white fabric.

He reaches over to take a stand of Deidara’s hair from the pillow. He inspects it for a few seconds before tying it around his wrist.

Obito stands up, stretches like a cat, and then heads back to his side of the room to finish the rest of his routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ended up very creepy but isn't this what the Anon wanted? Haha, I think Tobi likes to admire Deidara when he sleeps too.
> 
> This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the request, thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (redskiez.net) if you haven't already (for updates and stuff) and leave a comment if you'd be so kind. :)


End file.
